


Demon in the Night

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Begging, Cum Marking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facial, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Incubus Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Oral Sex, Spanking, birthday fic, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Tom Hiddleston fangirl finds herself restless, unable to write, and feeling just a tad lonely. When she daydreams of him to relieve herself, it seems those daydreams linger into her sleep… and become reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angryschnauzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/gifts).



Simone stared at the empty laptop screen for what seemed like hours. She was wanting to write a new Tom Hiddleston fanfic for her loving fans but sadly, the muses were absent and her mind’s well that was usually teeming with ideas was dry at this moment. She sighed in defeat, closing her laptop when she saw it was now midnight and started towards the shower, discarding her clothes haphazardly as she treaded down the hall.

 

“Perhaps a long hot shower and a good night’s sleep will make me feel better.” She mused to herself, turning the faucets. As she stood under the hot water and felt it cascade over her skin, her mind wandered, as did her own hands. Simone was recalling a particular fan-fiction she read of her beloved Tom, pleasuring himself in the shower. As her eyes fluttered close, she imagined the brit’s tall body leaning against the shower’s wall with one elbow propping himself up as water flowed over his toned back. Her own left hand began knead and lightly squeeze her breast, cooing softly. She could almost hear his long drawn out breathing, envisioning those long fingers wrapping around his thick shaft, giving it a light squeeze, which elicits a delicious groan. Simone moaned at such a salaciously delightful thought, her other hand now circling her swollen clit. As her mind envisioned Tom’s fist slowly pumping back and forth, she’d sync her movements in time with her imaginative Tom’s strokes. Her wet fingers would rub clock wise for a few seconds, then circle the opposite for a little while. As the warmth in her belly spread, she could see Tom baring his teeth like animal, his fist pumping with frantic need whilst his hips bucked. When Simone finally delved two fingers into her dripping pussy, she let out a gasping moan. “Ahhhn, Tom!!” She whined, pumping her fingers vigorously, and she could feel her orgasm climbing higher and higher. Her eyes scrunched tight, seeing the smoldering image of Tom’s blue eyes staring into her soul, growling with heaving breaths. It was as though he were really there in the shower with her, towering over her as he would shoot his load onto her hot wet skin, thick white ropes of cum covering her ample breasts.

“Yes Simone, come for me!!”

“FUUUCK!!” She moaned as her orgasmic juices flowed and dripped between her legs. As her eyes fluttered open, drifting back to reality, she grabbed her luffa with a blissful smile, proceeding to really shower off and clean herself off…

…

…

…

As Simone lied in bed, her breasts heaving with each breath, her dreams seemed to persist where her shower imaginings had left off. It was as though this Tom in her mind… Seemed to have a mind of his own. In her dreams, her wrists had been bound together and tied to the headboard, bare and exposed, to the handsome smirking man at the foot of her bed. Tom slowly crawled up the mattress, his hands on either side of her as he loomed over her. She was whimpering, she could practically feel his body warmth radiating above her but not an inch of his skin touched hers. Although it was almost pitch dark in the bedroom, she could see his sparkling blue grey eyes boring into her soul, his chest rumbled with a dark chuckle.

“Mmm… My dear, you look oh-so lovely tied up… So vulnerable…”  
Tom purred, leaning his head down and ran the tip of his tongue over the shell of her ear, causing her whole body to shudder. He chuckled again, tracing his index finger along her jawline and over her bottom lip.  
“And so responsive to my every touch… You’re just dying for more, aren’t you, my little pet?”

“Y-Yes, Tom… Please…” She mewled, pulling against the restraints.

“‘More’… What, darling? You’ll need to speak, dear. I want to hear you say it.” His hips rolled, his cock rubbed against her mound, eliciting a hungry growl from his throat. “I want to hear you beg… I need to hear your desperation for me… To touch you, to fuck you… To possess you.”

“Please, Tom!!” Simone moaned but Tom snarled, tangling his fingers in her hair and gave it a sharp tug. She shrieked but it wasn’t from pain, it made her body burn all the hotter for him.

“Louder, pet. And you don’t sound… Convincing enough.” He sneered, his voice growling almost like Loki’s.

“I want you to fuck me, Tom!!” She cried out. “I need your mouth, your tongue, your hands, and your cock to fuck me in every way possible!! PLEASE, TOM!!” Simone wailed, arching her back to at least feel her breasts just grazing his chest. He smiled down at her, his blue orbs turning warm and kind briefly as he leaned in close, his lips hovering just inches from hers.

“And so you shall.”

…

…

…

Simone bolted straight up in bed, gasping for air as cold sweat poured over her flushed face and down her neck. Her eyes darted back and forth around the room, flustered and frazzled as she managed to catch her breath, her brain registering she’s back to reality. Out of curiosity, her hand dipped between her thighs and she felt her ear tips burning now. Her cunt was practically soaking and she couldn’t hold back a frustrated groan.

“Fuck me… What a dream… Holy… Shit…” She sighed tiredly, raking a hand through her tussled locks. She allowed her body to flop backwards onto the mattress, sighing with mild disappointment, but then she felt something tickling the insides of her thighs, slowly creeping up towards her wet center. Her breathing hitched, cold fear and panic racing through her veins when her gaze lowered, and felt her heart skip a beat when there was an evident and very large human-sized lump moving beneath her bed covers. “Oh God… Someone broke into my flat… But… But I can’t scream…” Her thoughts raced. “I can’t move… Oh God, please don’t–” Simone’s train of thought came to a screeching halt when she felt a very hot wet tongue drag up her slit before slowly circling her clit. Her jaw fell slack and, despite her fears, her hips bucked eagerly, meeting the movements of this stranger’s lapping tongue. When she felt the warm wet appendage parting her folds and pushed into her core, she couln’t restrain a wanton moan, feeling a nose rubbing her clit as this tongue curled and probed her cunt. She heard (and felt) the stranger growling against the tender flesh, eliciting gasps of surprise as electrifying sparks shot down her spine, causing the pressure within her to build. “Oh god, please… Please don’t… Don’t stop…” She whimpered. Her heart fluttered when the stranger chuckled.

“Good girl. I love your sweet voice begging.” A British man’s voice purred and before Simone could utter an objection or encouragement, she felt his entire mouth encompass her sex with an animalistic snarl. She cried out as his lips assaulted her clit mercilessly, suckling and nipping it with his teeth. He would then alternate to pumping his tongue into her dripping pussy vigorously when he wasn’t busy torturing her swollen bud. Her moans were quickly escalating into cries, feeling herself climb higher & higher. Just when the pleasure was already overwhelming, Simone cried out when she suddenly felt two fingers plunge into her, curling and tapping her G-spot rapidly. It was her undoing, feeling her every muscle in her body tighten as her orgasm dripped around the digits pumping into her. As the stranger slowed his ministrations and Simone floated back down from climatic high, she finally managed to prop herself up on shaky arms, panting breathlessly.

“Who… Who are you?” She breathed quietly. She watched two large hands caress up her sides and watched the covers slowly drape off the tall body of the stranger who just ate out her cunt, and his head raised up to reveal his sharp facial features. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Tom Hiddleston was in her bed, naked, and nestled between her legs. But how…?

“You called for me, lovely pet?” He grinned with smug satisfaction, licking his lips.

“But you’re… You’re really Tom Hiddleston?? But… But how… What are you… What are doing here??”

“Yes, darling. And as far as the 'how’ and 'what’ to your questions, it’s quite simple really.” He replied, leaning in close to her, his warm breath cascaded over her flesh. “I am an incubus, a demon who appears in lustful dreams and feeds off the delicious sexual chi of mortals. You were calling out my name so heatedly, so wantonly, and your dreams showed me just how badly you truly crave for me. So here I am…” His tongue slid slowly up the side of her neck before biting her earlobe. “To sate your salacious appetite… But mostly mine, of course.” He chuckled darkly, leaning back to gaze at her intently. His eyes were glowing an electric neon blue, and Simone found herself held captive by this inhuman gaze. The longer her eyes stared into those ethereal pools, she could feel a warmth slowly washing over her entire body and a tingling sensation that not only hardened her nipples painfully, but she could feel her pussy practically throbbing. She couldn’t help but fidget, squirm, and pant softly at her body’s sudden temperature change and how extremely sensitive her nipples and sex had become, still unable to turn away from his hypnotizing stare. Tom grinned wickedly as he noticed her movements.

“Wha… What are you doing to me?” Simone rasped, her head spinning in a haze and her eyes became hooded with lustful need.

“Nothing too wicked, my pet. Just simply using my magic to prepare you… To ease your mind, and simply let me…” His voice trailed off, his hands came up and pinched both her nipples hard, eliciting a surprised gasp. He grinned with a pleased smiled. “… Take what I want.” With that, he kissed her hard, using one hand to grip her hair just tight enough to hold her head in place as his tongue plundered inside her mouth. Simone’s eyes fluttered close as she returned the kiss just as passionately, her tongue writhed with his own til he snatched it with his teeth, suckling it with a growl. As they kissed, Tom dipped his hand beneath the blankets and pushed the first knuckle of his middle finger past her folds, teasing her by curling it slowly. Her breathing hitched followed by a needy whine in her throat. Her cunt ached for more and despite her hips trying to buck and gain more friction, Tom was clever and would pull his hand away whenever she moved. He chuckled and broke the kiss, grazing the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip as she gasped for air.

“Ooh my, what a greedy thing you are. You’re already whimpering & squirming and I’ve only got one knuckle inside your wet lips.” He cooed. “You’re just aching for my finger to delve further into your dripping pussy, aren’t you?” He teased, pushing just that little bit of his finger in and out. Simone bared her teeth, whimpering, flustered how her body was on fire and so desperate for more. Her attention came back when he tugged on her hair, eliciting a deep groan. “Speak, pet. You’ll have to use your words to tell me what you desire.” Tom growled against her ear. She bit her bottom lip but was too desperate to be fucked, to be sated of this need, to give a damn about her pride.

“Please, Tom. Fuck me with your fingers, please! I need your hand to fuck me!!” She whined desperately. His eyebrows quirked and he grinned slyly.

“Is that so, my delicious little tart? You really need me to fuck your cunt with this hand til you’re positively dripping like a whore, all for me?” He questioned, to which she vehemently nodded in response.

“Fucking yes, please!!!” Simone cried out, and with that, Tom thrusted his entire digit roughly into her quim, eliciting another cry from her lips. Mercilessly, he pumped his finger, curling it and tapping the tip against her G-spot. Her arousal gushed against his palm with each movement, then he added a second finger, her wanton moans escalating higher into cries of needy release.

“Yesss, Simone. Scream for me. Let me hear you, let me watch my little whore come undone.” He snarled, biting down on the supple flesh of her left breast. The pain mixed with the overwhelming pleasure caused stars to explode behind her eyes, her cunt clenched around the long digits as her orgasm seeped onto his hand. As she slowly floated back down, Tom leaned down and claimed her lips with tongue and teeth roughly. He could feel her energy rushing into his mouth and flow through him, adding fuel to the burning fire within him, rekindling his ravenous hunger for more of her. When he pulled away from the kiss, her lips raw and swollen, and he smirked, licking his lips. She was panting and her cheeks were flushed crimson.

“Do you want to cum more, my pet? Does your body crave more blissful ecstasy?” His hypnotic voice hissed, tilting his head. Her own head reflected his movements, locked in his lustful trance. Simone swallowed a lump in her throat, her mouth feeling incredibly dry but she managed to answer.

“Yes, please!” She whimpered. “Please Tom, I’ll do anything for you if I can earn another orgasm!” She groaned as her body writhed beneath his. The incubus smiled smugly, tucked his arms beneath her, and flipped their bodies so she was on top of him. He put one hand behind his head in a relaxed position, twirling his finger with his free hand.

“Well then, if you really want it, then you’ll have to please me like a good whore. Turn around, so I can gaze upon that lovely ass of yours, take my cock in your mouth and suck me off.” Tom ordered. Without hesitation, she repositioned herself, her face inches from the large throbbing cock between his legs. She leaned forward and ran the flat of her tongue starting at his tip, along his shaft, and reached the base. Then she sucked the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him, savoring his taste to memory. Simone slowly sucked him further into her mouth, but then she made a muffled shriek when a palm swatted her ass. “Simone…” Tom’s voice growled. “Don’t be coy, now. If you want that sweet release, you’ve got to suck my cock like you worship it, pet.” He explained, the smirk in his tone was evident. She whimpered somewhat but her desperation to cum pushed her forward. She knew in the back of her mind if she wanted this cock stuffing her dripping cunt, she better increase her efforts and enthusiasm. Her head began to bob up and down fluidly, taking him all the way to the back of her throat before sliding up to lap at the purple head. Tom’s head tilted back with a pleasurable sigh, his hips slowly rolled to meet her mouth’s movements. “Thatta’ girl.” He praised. One hand reached forward and his fingers teased her slick folds, gently rubbing her clit periodically, and his ministrations elicited muffled moans from the woman above him. “Does my little whore enjoy the taste of my cock?” He cooed, to which she subtly nodded, not ceasing her task while lewdly slurping and moaning. He groaned as his other hand rested on her hip, reveling in the feel of her luscious lips around him, the obscene wet sounds of her spittle covering every inch of his cock, and the way her moans vibrated around his shaft. He could feel warmth slowly building at the base of his spine, growling through his bared teeth with hunger. “That’s enough of that.” He rasped huskily, pulling her back and her mouth released him with an audible 'pop’, a small line of saliva from her lips still connected with the glistening wet head of his cock. With little effort and with fluid grace of a serpent, Tom slid out from underneath Simone, positioning himself behind her. He couldn’t resist teasing her, grinding his wet cock between her ass cheeks, lightly slapping them with it as well. Simone couldn’t help but whimper at such debasement, but she desperately needed to be filled and was willing to let Tom do as he pleased. Her core throbbed and felt like a bitch in heat, needing to be rutted.

“Please, Tom…” She whined.

“Ehehehe, 'please’ what, darling? You’re going to have beg properly if you want my dick in that greedy quim of yours.” He mocked, his hands massaged the supple flesh of her ass.

“I… I want you to fuck me!” She groaned. “I need your cock stuffed deep in my pussy, fucking me senseless, make me scream your name!! My cunt is aching to be filled with your dick, Tom!” Simone wailed. A dark chuckle rumbled through Tom’s chest as his hand grasped his cock and aligned himself at her entrance. With painstaking slowness, he began to push himself inside her molten core, gripping her hips tightly to control her movements.

“You mean… This… Big… Thick… Cock?” He growled softly. His hot breath cascaded against her neck and her whole body trembled beneath him. She could feel her walls gradually stretching to accommodate every glorious inch of his girth and size. When he finally bottomed out, Tom stilled himself, letting out a long blissful sigh, enjoying the way Simone’s hot wet cunt gripped and squeezed around him. “Oh my delicious little tart… Your pussy is exquisitely wet… So hot…” He slowly began to withdraw himself, eliciting a disappointed whimper from the woman beneath him. “How cute… Your quim… Is gripping and tightening around me… So desperate not to feel empty, aren’t you?” He grinned, to which she nodded vigorously, biting her bottom lip and whimpering. Without another word or any warning, Tom’s hips snapped forward, impaling her swiftly and forcing a cry out from Simone’s lungs. He didn’t still himself this time as he began a punishing pace of rutting into her. Her room was filled with the obscene sounds of skin slapping against wet skin, and Tom reveled every whimper, moan, and cry as he fucked her. She clutched at the sheets, knuckles turning white, as her body lurched forward with each hard thrust. She could feel herself climbing higher and higher but she needed more! As though he could read her thoughts, Tom leaned over her frame, both of his hands grabbed her tits tightly, and with an animalistic growl, he sank his teeth into her shoulder. She screamed beneath him, her mind and body spiraled over the edge as her pussy clamped around his cock like a vice. He released her from his bite, his hot breath panting against her flesh.

“Oh fuck… That’s… That’s it, darling. Hnngh… Your tight cunt’s just milking my cock.” Tom panted, his tongue was lolled out past his lips like feral beast, lost in bliss as her cunt just kept squeezing and spasming around him. The heat was building at the base of the spine and he hissed between his teeth, feeling his own release approaching. As Simone floated back to reality, dazed from her intense orgasm, her brain barely had time to register Tom pulling out with a reluctant groan and she was whirled onto her back. She gazed up at him, breathless and panting, as his fist pumped vigorously over his slick dick. He scooted his knees further up on the bed on either side of her stomach, his blue eyes were almost dilated black and the veins in his neck strained as he tilted his head back with a groan. “Open your mouth.” He snarled. She closed her eyes and obeyed, parting her lips wide. Tom grunted, his sac tightened and felt the string snap within him as copious white ropes of his cum spurted all over Simone’s chest, her flushed face, and into her awaiting mouth til he pumped the last drop. His body slumped over hers, both of them panting and breathing heavily. He smiled down at her, pleased with his handiwork covering her body and how her eyes glazed over, looking positively drunk from the lustful stupor he had cast earlier. He leaned down and his tongue lapped up a few spots where his cum landed on her cheeks, humming with satisfaction. “Now for my parting gift…” He purred, gazing deeply into her eyes once more, his fingers softly raked through her tresses. Tom’s soft lips pressed gently to hers, moaning as he deepened their kiss and his tongue caressed hers gently. As he slowly sipped and fed off the last of her climax’s energy, Simone could feel her head becoming fuzzy, every muscle in her body relaxing, and drowsiness seeping into her bones. As Tom pulled away from the kiss, he smiled down at her warmly and pressed feather-light kisses to each eyelid as she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. He nuzzled his nose into her hair with a contented sigh, leaning in close to her ear.

“Sleep, my sweet pet… And should you ever feel a certain sense of… 'Loneliness’… Again, just call my name and dream of me… I will always be listening.”


End file.
